codlolsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tezzla Cannon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Call of Duty Humor Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Unregistered Contributer I'm not vandalism I just not using account cuase the PS3 keeps on freezing when I press Create Account ( don't ask why I don't know either ). I do alot on Gruntipedia if you want to know that I have experience ... Do you have Xbox Live ? Cuase if so I got some cool glitches and stuff I found in alot of games I can show you Templates Are there any templates I could use ( such as "For those born without a sense of humor Call of Duty wiki has an article on General Shephard being fucked by Cpt Price" ) ? 5 stars Nice background you put on the wiki. I might be inactive for a while but don't feel down I'll be back online just ran into some issues in the RW I'm back Do you know how friggin hard it is to find this wiki ?! Prepare to ROFL >) Now I have account Well I will start making pages and a guideline that will provent a 12 yr old from abusing adminiship and banning both of us. Like the idiot who banned every admin. on the RvB wiki then starts dictatorship -____________- Da Ford Man 00:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) 02:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) picture of Vladimir Makarov Hi, this wiki is really masterpiece, congratulations ( Please I'm sorry for mistakes I do, english isn't my home language ) I wanted just to ask, on that page here of Vladimir Makarov, there's a photo of him with his cop and some other policeman. Where have you found it? Because it's great photo, and I guess it hasn't been taken out from a game. So, to understand: Where've you found it? OR Have created it? Thanks for answer Fan of this page, Lewis Adminship Dear Sir, I would like to know what are the requirements for adminship on this wiki, because it seems easier to edit stuff on this wiki, due to that it it doesn't have to be canon to the Call of Duty series. Long ago, I attempted to meet the requirements for adminship at The Vault, or the fallout wiki, due to that I'm a fan of the series. However, The Vault appears to be flawless, and its hard to meet the requirements for it, but I do one edit here and there, fixing grammer, for I am an expert at SAT and college level grammer, and adding some facts that weren't included in The Vault. On this wikia however, it is mainly spoof and non canon, where no one will be reprimanded for putting some information that doesn't make sense to the Call of Duty canon, so anyone can make a little funny opinion, or even facts. I absolutely adore this wiki and I would be honored as to be in a higher position, or even assume control, it you approve of that idea. Thank you Sincerely, A Victoria's Secret Model 01:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC)